


Can you please repeat the question?

by SinfulPeace



Series: The Backwards Love Of Two Lonely Gods [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fem!Eleventh Doctor, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Genderbending, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulPeace/pseuds/SinfulPeace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a surprise for Loki, the TARDIS has a surprise for them both, and Loki is forever banned from trying to come up with names, he has a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you please repeat the question?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A.R.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A.R.).



"Hey there," Loki smiled at his wife.

"Hey," The Doctor grinned back.

"What brings you back so soon, my love? I wasn't expecting you until next week, at the earliest. Not that I necessarily mind, but..." Loki trailed off as he took a step towards The Doctor and wrapped his arms around her.

The Doctor let a nervous laugh escape her lips. "Yes, well..."

Loki pulled back, worry marring his smile. "What's wrong? Did something—"

The Doctor cut him off with a chaste kiss. "No, nothing is wrong. Always jumping to conclusions, you are. I just have something to... tell you."

He grinned lightly. "By all means continue," he responded teasingly.

She rolled her eyes at his tone and turned, pulling Loki along with her as she stepped into the TARDIS and made her way to the room they shared. "Sit," she commanded, pointing to the bed.

He complied, but not before shooting her a questioning look. "Are you sure nothing is wrong? You seem—"

"I'm pregnant."

Loki starred blankly at his wife, mind not quite comprehending what he'd just been told.

The Doctor stood in front of her husband, hands on her hips, chin high, and back straight, waiting for a response.

Loki continued to stare blankly, his mouth opening and closing several times before he managed to choke out, "Can you please repeat the question?"

The Doctor sighed in fond exasperation. "It wasn't a question, but yes, I can. I'm pregnant."

Loki stood abruptly as she repeated the words. He scooped her into his arms and laughed loudly, spinning around the room.

The Doctor laughed and beamed down at her husband, from her place in his arms. "You're going to be a father."

Loki's grin brightened. "And you're going to be a mother. We're going to be parents."

"Great parents."

The TARDIS hummed, as if in agreement, and the two laughed.

A door caught Loki's eye. "Was that there before?"

The Doctor turned in his grasp, frowning. A mischievous smile lit up her face. "No. I do believe the TARDIS is trying to show us something. Shall we?"

More humming.

Loki smiled and set her down. "We shall."

The door swung inward, revealing a bright yellow room. Within lay a crib and toys of every size, shape, and color.

The Doctor gasped lightly before beaming at the bright room. "Thanks... sexy."

Loki rolled his eyes, laughing. "Sexy? What does that make me?" He asked the Doctor.

She scoffed. "You're handsome, there, that's appropriate to your gender. I would say cute, but you always get huffy when I call you cute."

"Speaking of gender, do you know what it is?"

"Yeah, a baby." She deadpanned.

"No need for sarcasm. We need to know the gender so we can come up with a name. If it's a girl we should name her after your mother."

"My mother? Loki, do you really want to name our baby after MY MOTHER?"

"Ok, so maybe not. What about Rose or Donna? Or... or Rory or Matt or David?"

"You're listing the names of people I used to know. Well, most of those are names of people I used to know. Where did Matt and David come from?"

Loki shrugged. "I'm not quite sure... what about Billie?"

She sighed. "Loki, we don't have to decide now. And why human names? No, wait, don't answer that."

"Well you're fond of humans. We could name her Jane, if it's a girl."

"Jane? After mine or Thor's? No, wait, stop. We'll decide LATER."

"Well it really could be after either but—"

"Loki?"

"Yes, love?"

"Stop talking."

"But—"

"No. Stop."

"But our baby needs a name and—"

"Loki, shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't really been active recently! A lot of stuff is happening right now (like school, and family, and my "friends"). This is something that I just had to post. You'll notice that it's gifted to "A.R.", that would be my aunt. She just announced that she's pregnant! This is really big for me because I only have one cousin (despite the numerous amount of aunts and uncles that I have). I'm just really excited! Thanks for being so patient! Lots of love!


End file.
